


Bezpieczne miejsce

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po skończonej misji jedyne o czym marzy Sherlock, to wrócić do domu... W pewnym sensie reunion fic, choć nie do końca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bezpieczne miejsce

**Bezpieczne miejsce**

 

Misja dobiegła końca. Długie miesiące pościgów, poszukiwań i zabawy w kotka i myszkę wreszcie się skończyły. Ostatni przeciwnik, zagrożenie, które powstrzymywało go od powrotu, został wyeliminowany. Z Sebastiana Morana pozostały stygnące zwłoki i lepka plama z resztek mózgu. Nic, co mogłoby mu w jakikolwiek sposób przeszkodzić.

Mógł wrócić do domu.

Szkoda tylko, że nie mógł się tym cieszyć. Każde uderzenie przyspieszonego serca działało na jego niekorzyść, każdy kolejny krok był coraz bardziej chwiejny, a dziura między żebrami paliła. W rosnącej wbrew jego woli panice Sherlock Holmes uparcie wlókł się do najbliższej głównej ulicy i dziękował w duchu za to, że był w centrum Londynu, gdzie zawsze można było złapać taksówkę. Dotarł do najbliższej i osunął się na tylne siedzenie. Potrzebował bezpiecznego miejsca... Bezpiecznego...Walcząc z ogarniającą umysł mgłą, wymamrotał jedyny adres, który mu przyszedł do głowy.

\- Baker Street 221.

Taksówka mknęła prawie bez przeszkód po pustych nocą ulicach. Kierowca zerknął na niego przelotnie, zapytał o pieniądze, a gdy dostał banknot, bez słowa pojechał pod wskazany adres. Sherlock wiedział, że został wzięty za pijanego, ale to nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia.

Łatwo było wsiąść, gorzej wyjść. Już niebezpieczne było zamknięcie oczu i poddanie się kołysaniu samochodu. To było takie proste, takie przyjemne... zamknąć oczy i nie myśleć, wspomnieniem zwycięstwa przyćmić ból. Potrzeba było całego uporu, by się temu nie poddać.

\- Trafisz do drzwi? – zapytał na pół ironicznie taksówkarz, gdy zatrzymał się przed znajomym budynkiem. Na widok szyldu kawiarenki i zielonych drzwi Sherlock pozwolił sobie na jęk ulgi, nim pokiwał głową i jak we śnie otworzył drzwi auta. Wsparty na nich, zdołał się dźwignąć i stanąć na nogach. Ledwie zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, taksówka odjechała. Musiał przejść jeszcze tylko kilka metrów...

O kilka za dużo. Przewrócił się parę kroków od progu i żadna siła woli nie zdołała zmusić jego ciała do wstania. Widział dzwonek, wystarczyło wstać i nacisnąć go, by otrzymać pomoc... Ale to było w tej chwili poza jego możliwościami, a o tej porze Baker Street była zupełnie pusta. Po kilku bezowocnych próbach Sherlock nie mógł już zwalczyć paniki wdzierającej się nieubłaganie do jego racjonalnego umysłu. Gdyby chociaż miał telefon...

\- John...

***

Dzwonek do drzwi, brzęczący niemiłosiernie bladym świtem, nie był częstym zdarzeniem. Potrzeba było dłuższej chwili, nim John oprzytomniał na tyle, by zdać sobie sprawę, że źródłem dźwięku, który wyrwał go ze snu był właśnie domofon. Na zegarku dochodziła dopiero piąta, na dworze ledwie zaczynało świtać. W pierwszym odruchu doktor Watson postanowił zignorować natręta, który budził go o tej porze, ale wibrujący dźwięk po prostu na to nie pozwalał. Gdyby pani Hudson była w domu, pewnie już dawno by otworzyła, ale ponieważ wyjechała i jedynym mieszkańcem był John, nie pozostawało mu nic innego jak wstać i otworzyć.

Na progu stał jakiś przerażony, nie do końca trzeźwy chłopak. Był blady jak ściana i drżącą ręką wciąż maltretował dzwonek, dopóki John nie strącił jej z przycisku.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytał szorstko John.

\- On ch-chyba nie ż-żyje – wyjąkał chłopak. – Na dzwonku było napisane „doktor”, więc...

John już go nie słuchał. Odepchnął chłopaka i rzeczywiście, dostrzegł na chodniku skuloną postać. Mężczyzna miał na sobie ciemny płaszcz, teraz mokry od porannej mgły. Długie, jasne włosy zasłaniały mu twarz, ale nie jej John szukał. Sprawnymi ruchami sięgnął do szyi, ale sama temperatura ciała powiedziała mu, że nie było sensu sprawdzać pulsu. Doktor Watson przygryzł wargę i odetchnął głębiej. Martwy, tuż pod jego domem... Zanim wstał, by wrócić do domu po telefon, zdecydował się obrócić zmarłego na plecy i spojrzeć mu w twarz.

Byłoby lepiej, gdyby tego nie zrobił. Zbyt długo śnił o martwym ciele na chodniku pod szpitalem. Zbyt wiele razy prosił, głośno i w myślach, o jeden mały cud. Zbyt często wyobrażał sobie, że znów go widzi.

A teraz zobaczył. Tak, jak pragnął, widział przed sobą szczupłą, trójkątną twarz Sherlocka, bez mokrych od krwi strąków i rany na czole. Kolor włosów mu się nie zgadzał, ale zawsze rozpoznałby te charakterystyczne kości policzkowe. Sherlock był blady jak zawsze. W przeciwieństwie do tamtego koszmarnego dnia pod szpitalem, wyglądał spokojnie, wręcz niewinnie. John tyle razy modlił się o tę chwilę, że teraz miał ochotę wyć z bezsilnej wściekłości i prosić, by to się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Wszystko się zgadzało, prócz jednego.

W jego marzeniach Sherlock zawsze wracał żywy.

 

 


End file.
